The invention relates to a lighting device comprising at least one light-emitting diode light emitter designed to emit white light by producing an initial radiation and a secondary radiation resulting from excitation of at least one layer of material reacting to said initial radiation, electronic control means connected to said at least one light-emitting-diode light emitter to control the lighting, and at least first communication means connected to said control means. The invention also relates to a lighting installation comprising an electric power supply line to supply at least one such device.